Prepare For Trouble
by iwuveevee
Summary: While Ash Ketchum is traveling in Unova,Gary Oak and Ash's sister,Scarlet,come back home to Pallet Town to take a break from researching. While they are at Professor Oak's lab the "evil" Team Rocket trio decides to show up and kidnap them and take them to the Team Rocket HQ. Now they have to find a way out of there. And will romance bloom along the way? Unexpectedshipping-GaryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Iwuveevee here! And i'm back with another story! I won't be able to update very much but i assure you i will update this story as much as i can. So anyway the summary was bad,sorry! XD ok so this story contains a shipping Cocogirl397 help me name. It's called Unexspectedshipping. It's the pairing between my OC,Scarlet Ketchum,and Gary Oak. I'll stop talking now and let you read C:**

* * *

"I'm off,Mom!" a red headed girl yelled as she stepped out of the door.

"Ok! Be careful!"

"I will!" she then closed the door and sniffed the air,"It's great to be back. Right,Flare?" she turned to her Flareon that was walking next to her the whole time.

"Flareon!" it nodded.

She smiled at it and started walking.

This girl was Scarlet Ketchum. She is Ash Ketchum's sister and she just came home to Pallet Town after helping her best friend (rival when they were young but they are over that) Gary Oak with his research. They both decided it would be good to take a break so they flew from Sinnoh back to Kanto.

Ok anyway back to the story! Scarlet then walked to Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door. A few moments later Gary answered the door,"Hello- SCARLET!"

Scarlet jumped a few feet in the air at his outburst,"WHAT?!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME RESTING?!"

"Because i got bored."

"..." he sat there a second then went off again,"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE."

"ARCEUS,BOY CALM DOWN!"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM IF YOU SPRAINED YOUR ANKLE?!"

"Um... Uh..." She looked at her ankle and remembered the real reason why they came back.

* * *

_A 15 year old girl was running through trees trying to loose the Beedrill that was following her,"AH!" she yelled as her foot turned sideways and she fell on the dirt covered ground,"O-ow..." She looked up and the Beedrill that was chasing her flew right over her,"Oh thank,Acreus..." She sat up weakly and looked at her ankle. It was shades of purple and blue she has never seen before,"Oh crap..." she tried to stand up but fell face first in the ground,"Dang it..."" she mumbled and sat up once more. She looked around i hopes of finding her friend or her Pokemon. And thats when it hit her,"WHERE'S FLARE?!" she franctically looked around for her beloved Flareon,"FLARE?! FLARE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she continued to yell until she heard a rustling in a near by bush. She looked towards it. Just then a Flareon popped out of it and trotted over to the girl,"Oh thank,Arceus!" She hugged the Eeveelution._

_"Flare! Flare!" it motioned behind the bush. She looked at it and a boy her age walked out from behind it and stood infront of her. He sighed,"Ketchum..." he sighed._

_"Yes,Oak?" she asked. "What did you do this time,Scarlet?"_

_"Nothing. What makes you think i did something?_"

_He motioned towards her ankle,"Oh.. That..." she laughed nervously,"Well you see... I was training Flare here and um we accidently hit a Beedrill and it uh got pissed and started chasing us." she stopped for a moment then continued,"So we ran then i twisted my ankle and fell... The end."_

_Gary stood there for a moment then spoke,"Of course." He extended a hand towards her._

_She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up,"Yeah-Wait what?! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_

_"Nothing." he put her arm around his shoulders and walked as she hopped on one foot._

* * *

She giggled at the memory,"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly,"Anyway i'm not going back home." she crossed her arms and looked away.

He sighed in defeat,"Fine. Come in." he stepped out of the way for her to come inside.

She opened her eyes and smiled then limped inside. Once she was inside she went to the stairs but Gary stopped her,"No."

She looked at him confused,"No?" he nodded and picked her up bridal style. She blushed deeply,"G-gary! P-put me down!" he shook his head and carried her up the stairs and dropped her on the couch,"Stay."

"What?! I thought you said i didn't have to rest."

"No. I said you didn't have to go home. I never said that you didn't have to rest."

"Dang it!" she punched a pillow. Gary laughed,"Sorry,Ketchum!" he went and sat at a desk and started doing paperwork.

Scarlet looked at him confused,"Watcha doin' there,Oak?"

"Work." he answered simply. She scowled,"Didn't you say back in Sinnoh that we came here to,like you said,'Take a break'?"

He sweat-dropped,"Of course! We are!"

"Then why are you doing paperwork?"

"..." he froze then turned around in his chair and looked at her,"Because uh-"

Suddenly,a bomb exploded in one of the walls and stuff flew everywhere. Scarlet put a pillow over head and Gary ducked under the desk. As soon as the air was clear they looked up and saw three people,"Hello,Twerps." One of them said.

The two teens froze at the voices. They now knew exactly who they were...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! _ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! iwuveevee here with another chapter! I'm actually updating sooner than i thought. Well,it's because i sprained my ankle yesterday and couldn't go to school today TT_TT. It hurts like hell. Anyway i don't wanna bum you out with my personal crap! So just read the chapter.**

**Did i even put the disclaimer in the last chapter? Oh well! I'll put it now. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the following except Scarlet and the shipping. And if i did own Pokemon,there would be romance involving good shippings (Pokeshipping! *fangirls*) and Ash would be Pokemon Master already and there would be anime based off the manga.**

**Ok now read the dang chapter!**

* * *

"Team Rocket?!" they exclaimed in surprise.

"Correct!" James said.

"They might be smarter than we thought." Jessie complemented.

"Thanks?" Scarlet crossed her arms,"So are you gonna do something so we can blast you off or can you blast yourself off to save us the trouble?"

"Neither!" Meowth jumped on James's head and pressed a button.

Suddenly two giant mechanical arms came out and grabbed the two teens. They struggled to get out but failed,"Do you have you Pokemon with you?" Gary asked Scarlet.

"No-... Wait where's Flare?" She looked around,'Oh great... I lost her again.' she thought.

'Umm... Scarlet?"

"Yes,Gary?" She looked at him.

"I think i found her." He pointed to an electrical cage the fire type was currently in.

"Flare!" The red head tried to reach her arms out towards her Flareon but couldn't due to the hand around her body,"Dang this thing!"

"Hey that rhymes." Gary said and earned a glare from Scarlet.

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

They continued arguing and the trio watched from afar,"This is really interesting." Jessie whispered.

"Do you think they like each other?" James asked.

"Probably... It seems like it." Meowth joined in the conversation.

They continued for about 10 minutes before the "evil" trio got bored,"Let's just go. They can continue in the HQ." Jessie,the obivous leader of the 3,suggested.

The other two nodded and Meowth pressed another button which put Scarlet and Gary in their robot. James picked up the cage Flare was in and brought it in the control room where the trio would control the robot from.

"I can't believe this actually worked..." James mumbled then they were off towards the Team Rocket HQ.

* * *

When they got there,Jessie and James tied up the teens and led them out of the robot then to Giovanni's office. Mewoth picked up the cage and took it to the Pokemon kennel type room.

They soon got to the office and Jessie and James dumped the two on the ground in front of his desk. He then turned around and looked at them,"Did you bring what i asked for?" The duo noddded and motioned towards the more advanced trainers then them. Giovanni looked at them,"So i see..." He got up and stood infront of the two,"I see we meet again Scarlet Ketchum and Gary Oak."

"Yeah,yeah. Hi." Gary said.

Scarlet said nothing but glare at the older man. She depised him completely with no regret.

"Hello,Gary." He turned to Scarlet,"What no" hello. Hi! Nice to see you again,Giovanni"?" he laughed and she growled.

"Just shut up!"

"Fiesty aren't we?" He laughed again.

Gary started to get mad at him,"Leave her alone! And stop flirting with her you pedo!"

Scarlet looked at him confused,'What's gotten into him? He's never been this protective over me.'

"I'm flirting with her?" the Rocket boss smirked,"Says the boy who's protecting his girl."

Gary blushed and so did Scarlet,"MY GIRL?!"

"HIS GIRL?!"

Giovanni nodded and motioned towards Jessie and James,"Take them to the place they'll be staying."

"Wait who said we're staying?!" Scarlet asked as Jessie led her out of the room.

"Me." Giovanni answered simply and sat back down at his desk,"Enjoy your stay at Team Rocket HQ,Scarlet Ketchum."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D it was actually longer than expected because i couldn't stop typing! **

**Oh and here's a quote: "We are shippers! We make shippings!" - Coco (long distance BFF,roleplayer,etc. Aka Cocogirl397)**

**:3... Now go away so you can leave a review and i can write the next chapter!**


End file.
